


A Boy Named Meredith

by AthrunYuy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shows Rodney what he thinks of his boyfriends first name</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Named Meredith

_This has to be a joke, right?_ The moment his laptop turned on in his room, Johnny Cashes ‘A Boy Named Sue’ plays instantly without being prompted by the man sitting in awe. For a whole week he has heard nothing but playful prodding against him after certain facts became publicly known from his sister. The moment the words left her mouth about his true first name there was no one on his team he was safe from mockery. True, Teyla and Ronon both had to have the name explained, why it was such a nuisance to have, but once the ever so great Lt. Col. John Sheppard politely filled them in on the joke, for that is what his name had become, they were in on it too. Teyla not as much as either John or Ronon but her inability to keep from laughing made her just as guilty as the boys.

Now that his sister was finally where she belonged, in a whole other galaxy, along with his evil double, back in his own universe, the teasing started to drift back to a manageable degree, but it still eked him every time _Meredith_ came into a conversation. The teasing brought back stupid memories from his childhood that even after all these years still hit him a little too close on the inside. Of course now he could better defined himself against the unstoppable emotions associated with being the odd man out by backing into his perceived arrogance and hiding behind his work, where before he couldn’t run or hide from his bullies.

What had hurt the most was the fear that John would become one of those bullies. It made perfect sense to him, the jock picking on the geek, times never change, but he had somehow foolishly hoped John still wasn’t one of them. Their unforeseen friendship meant more than he wished did. This odd friendship turned into more for Rodney than he had expected either. He still couldn’t put a name to what he felt for the flyboy but he knew it wasn’t anything he should feel for another man. Sure he was Canadian and it was more widely accepted in his country but he had never thought to cross that line of desire till one day he met a man who sat in a chair and changed his life forever.  

The song, he realized, was playing on repeat, probably knowing the listener wouldn’t hear it the first time around, being lost in his own thoughts. The song its self was funny and coming from Cashes voice made it even more so somehow. A dad giving his son one thing before he leaves his family, a name that will make a man out of him contrary to the name he was given. The lesson was there but with a different meaning to Rodney. This, he realizes with a smile he can’t hold back, is John’s strange way of telling him that he likes the fact that his name is Meredith. So, John’s not the bullying jock after all.


End file.
